"Combining Forces"
is the second episode of DARvivor: Heroes vs. Villains. Challenges Reward Challenge: A Crate Idea In pairs, the castaways would race across a field to retrieve six large crates painted in their tribe's colors. Once all six crates were retrieved, the tribes would have to stack the crates into a staircase with the name of their tribe in alignment along the sides. The first tribe to complete the staircase and get all of their members up the staircase to the top of a platform would win. Winner: Villains Immunity Challenge: Lock, Load and Light Each castaway uses a sandbag to push against the other player. The first one to push the other one into the mudpit wins the round. The first tribe to eight points wins. Winner: Villains Story After returning from camp, the villains feel much calmer. Having come together to vote out Trina gave them a surprising sense of unity. Though some were less happy about it then others, and Discord complains in a confessional about the lack of chaos and how bored he was. Boze talks about wanting to form bonds, and forms an all girl alliance with Lizzie and Jinx. Meanwhile Discord confronts Joven & Chilled and reveals he knows of their duo, but wishes to join them in order to stir up drama. At the heroes tribe, Caitlin solidifies an alliance with Wes, Will and Alex. Claiming the four of them to be the strongest players. Wes promises he can get Damien on their side. However, Damien is growing close to Steven and his group (Phineas and Luna). At the reward challenge the villains win reward. They learn they must send one Hero to exile island, and they chose Damien. Damien is then told he can pick one villain to join him, and he choses Boze. At exile Boze and Damien learn of the idol twist. Damien gets the chance to play, and he choses to go for a Challenge Advantage, which he earns. While there, the two bond as they are close friends outside of the game. And the two agree they want to work together to get to the end. Damien also mentions what Deli had told him about Chilled, and to be careful trusting him. Returning to camp excited about their first win, Onion begins feeing suspicious about Boze. He says (with signs) in a confessional that he knows of Damien and Boze’s relationship outside the house, so he tries to drop subtle hints about it to Suzy who mainly just finds him creepy. Come the immunity challenge, Damien did not play his challenge advantage. Villains win immunity. Before the vote, Caitlin’s group splits up to get the votes on Steven. Caitlin tries to push the girls trio of Deli, Zoey and Dodie onto her side. Meanwhile Damien is seen hanging out with Steven’s group, and Steven comments how he wants to vote Caitlin out for being to bossy and controlling of a tribe leader, to which Damien agrees. When Wes confronts him however he is torn. Tribal Council At tribal it is clear there is a divide in the tribe caused by Caitlin and Steven. Caitlin vows she is only trying to do what is best for the tribe, and that requires keeping the tribe strong. Steven counters that Caitlin never even gave him a chance to prove himself, and that she is thinking about nothing but her own personal game. Damien admits he had been approached by both sides, and is struggling with his decision. DAR: "If anyone has a hidden immunity idol and want to play it, now is the time to do so....all right, I'll read the votes." First vote...Steven. ....Caitlin. 1 vote Caitlin, 1 vote Steven. ....Caitlin. ....Steven. 2 votes Caitlin, 2 votes Steven. ....Caitlin. ... Caitlin. ....Steven. 4 votes Caitlin, 3 votes Steven. ....Caitlin. ....Caitlin. ....the second person voted out of DARvivor: Heroes vs. Villains....Caitlin, you need to bring me your torch. Caitlin is shocked, as are Will and Alex. Steven takes a sigh of relief as Caitlin brings up her torch. "Caitlin, the tribe has spoken. *snuffs torch* It's time for you to go." Caitlin wishes her tribe luck as she leaves. Voting Confessionals Final Words Author's Notes "When looking for the first boot of the Heroes, I knew I wanted to try and make it 'the hero that tried to play like a villain'. And looking at the cast, Caitlin was really the best choice for that role. As a police chief, it made sense for her to become the overbearing leader." Trivia * This episode's title was said by Damien, in reference to making his cross tribal alliance with Boze. Still in the Running